


I Would Give the World to You

by fuckboydirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Niall likes to get drunk a lot, Nick can make things happen, Nostalgia, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Zayn is kind of a gigolo, au where they can go out in public and not be mobbed, blow jobs while driving, daddy direction, indie fest, little mix - Freeform, past payzer, past zerrie, story telling, the boys shared a puppy named sophie, they have a van that everybody's had sex in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboydirection/pseuds/fuckboydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis buys all the boys tickets to a music festival so they can bond. None of them have any idea what the weekend entails. Well no one except for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Give the World to You

**Author's Note:**

> There are like no indie fest fics around so I figured I'd write one myself.   
> This took a couple months to write and I'd say I'm satisfied enough with it.

“We’re just normal lads. We like to drink coffee and listen to Bon Iver. We go to indie fests in our Ghost Machine van and wear flower crowns and walk around barefoot. We’re the same guys we were before.” – Harry

 

 

***

“Guess who got Midtown tickets?!” Louis screamed as he ran to jump into Harry’s arms when he got back one morning after an exhausting wait process.

“That’s great for you and your boyfriend,” Liam said, who’d had his arm around Zayn while he made a cup of tea on the couch.

“I got enough tickets for all of us, Silly,” Louis grinned.

Liam and Zayn looked at each other and screamed before they kissed. Niall watched both couples with his hands in his pockets and walked over to the coffee table to pick up a biscuit.

“Why aren’t you more excited, Niallar?” Louis asked, disappointed in his friend’s underwhelming unenthusiasm.

“Woo,” Niall fake cheered with a baby fist pump.

“If you don’t get more pumped, I’m taking back your ticket,” Louis warned.

“Come on Ni, what could be better than riding along in the Ghost Machine and chilling with your best buds?” Harry chimed in.

“I dunno, Indie isn’t really my thing,” Niall said.

“But free booze and half naked girls are,” Zayn countered.

“True,” Niall paused to think over his options, “Ok, I’m in.”

The boys all cheered and tackled Louis to thank him for their tickets.

***

“I dunno what to get,” Harry whined to Louis while they were thrifting a couple days later.

“I don’t get why you have millions of dollars but insist on only getting your clothes from second-hand shops,” Louis sneered.

“But you always think I’m cute,” Harry smiled.

Louis picked up a brown plaid shirt and tossed it at Harry, “That one looks nice, get it.”

“No,” Harry whined. “ ‘s not hipster enough.”

He picked up a tattered tank top that was barely together and an olive green Army coat, “Now this will do it.”

“Whatever, can we get out of here now? It smells like fart and cat pee.”

***

The day of the annual Midtown Music Festival had finally arrived and the boys were pumped. Harry had went through all of the boys, messing  about with their outfits and adding things in to make them more “hipsterfied” so they’d blend in more easily. When everyone was dressed to his satisfaction, they all piled into their coveted van, The Ghost Machine, and set off for their mini adventure.

“Ahhh the Ghost Machine,” Niall sighed as he leaned back against the window in the back. Niall was relaxed on the floor while Harry and Louis shared the bed. Liam was driving and Zayn was riding shot gun.

“So many memories in this rag tag piece of shit,” Louis winked at Harry.

“Remember when we first got it?” Liam called from the front. “We got it from that weird guy at Cochella who had no shoes and that long, greasy black ponytail.”

“Remember when we won Carpoolchella with this?” Harry laughed.

“We should do story time!” Zayn yelled.

“Ghost Machine story time, go!” Niall announced.

“I’ll start!” Louis yelled.

“Ok, so I’m gonna tell you guys about the first time me and Harry fooled around in this van.”

“Ew, we don’t wanna hear about that, Lou,” Liam skinned up his face even though Louis couldn’t see him.

“It’s actually kinda sweet,” Louis said defensively.

“But anyways it was at the Ultra Music Fest. Niall was busy grinding up on Jaime, Zayn was smoking weed in some stranger’s van, and Liam was swaying around the crowd and talking to people all sweet like he always does. Harry and I had only recently started dating but we started kissing during one of The XX’s sets and decided to make our way back to the van where we could get comfortable. We sat on the bed and put our palms together like they do in the Shakespeare plays and Harry grinned at me with his stupid little cheeky grin and I kissed him again. The music, the kiss, the sunset, was everything. It was like a stupid teen movie but it was perfection. After we’d finished, I laid on top of Harry and he was still grinning up at me. I’d asked him why he kept giving me the dumb smile and he told me he loved me for the first time.”

“Awwwwww,” All of the boys said in unison. Harry leaned over and kissed him and caressed his cheek when they broke apart.

“Remember when we got Sophie? The van was her favorite place.” Liam said from the front.

“Aw I miss her,” Niall whimpered, “Tell the story, Li.”

“I’d seen a woman standing on the street with a box of puppies. All the puppies were yelping and wrestling and acting wild and Sophie was all curled up around herself in the corner of the box. She was yawning and I smoothed a finger down her back. She licked my finger and leaned into it and let out what sounded like a sigh. I knew I had to have her and the lady gave her to me for free because she said I looked so charming and she knew that I’d take care of her. She jumped around the car the whole way home. I took her back to Zayn and Niall’s dorm [it was partially mine too since me and Zayn had been having so many sleepovers] and Zayn just about flipped and said there was no way we could keep her with our prick of a DA always in our business. I told him if he’d quit hotboxing the room, the DA wouldn’t be up his ass but Zayn still said no, so I took him over to your’s [Harry and Lou]. Louis wasn’t home and Harry melted at how cute Sophie was. I told her I couldn’t keep her in the dorms and Harry said that you guys would keep her.”

“And Louis yelled at me when he got home,” Harry added.

“I left you home alone for a few hours and you went and adopted a damn dog!” Louis laughed.

“But you loved her though.”

“Well, I remember when I bought the hookah and we christened it in the back. I thought shisha would get us fucked up but it didn’t do anything so I had to roll a bleezie and we sparked up. It was fucking awesome,” Zayn cut in.

“You don’t even remember that night, do you?” Harry sneered.

“Nope,” Zayn laughed and they all joined him in a chorus of laughter.

“Well I remember when we drove up to Brighton Pier. We were all sat in the same spots as we are now and we were playing that hippie-dippie playlist Harry fixed up. Harry and Lou were acting gay as usual and Zayn kept rubbing Liam’s leg and I thought we was gonna crash from all the distraction. I was just chilled out in the back drinking my beer and playing with Sophie. Then when we finally got there, we were like kids at a carni, there was so much to do! So many big rides and so many food stands! And beer! So much beer! God, we should go back,” Niall reflected.

“Do you just hang out with us to get free beer?” Zayn joked.

“Well I mean most of the time you’re all up each other’s asses [literally] and you don’t really pay much attention to me so yeah basically,” Niall laughed.

“We so do pay attention to you!” Harry rebutted! It would have been more convincing had Louis not been grinding on top of him, giving him a hickey.

“It’s so hard being the only straight one in an all-gay band,” Niall jokingly complained.

“It’s your turn Harry,” Liam called from the driver’s seat, unable to see that Harry was too busy being dry humped by Louis on the bed.

“It’s your turn Harry,” Niall repeated.

“Ok, ok,” Harry said as he sat up and wiped his lips.

“I remember . . . when we drove to Manchester . . . and went to Market Street,” Harry said in his slow, drawn out voice.

“Wow mate, that’s a new record. It only took me 5 seconds to lose interest in your story this time! Congrats,” Liam joked.

“Anyways,” Harry continued, “I remember because I liked the shops. The shops were nice. We all had a grand time. And Louis gave me a blow job when I was driving us back home.”  Harry winked at Louis and Louis punched his arm.

“There it is,” Zayn joked at the main point of the story.

***

An hour and five more stories later the boys had finally arrived at Midtown.

Niall was the first to emerge from the van. He shot his arms up in Greek God and Superman poses like he was in the middle of a photoshoot. Harry was the next to come out and he carried Louis out like they were a newlywed couple. Liam hopped out from the front and came around to the passenger’s side to open Zayn’s door and escort him out of the vehicle.

“Where them girls at?” Niall said in his best Flo Rida impression.

“Well you have fun with _that_ search,” Louis said as he tugged at Harry’s hand to follow him to a tent.

“I’ll come with you,” Zayn offered to Niall.

“I guess I’ll be the one to search out a good spot,” Liam said before walking off.

“Alright then, so what’s the game plan?” Niall asked as he and Zayn started making their way through the crowd.

“We find pretty girls, preferably ones with good drugs. Flirt with ‘em a bit, give ‘em some attention, make ‘em feel good. You bang your hot chick and I bum some ciggys and other goodies off ‘em,” Zayn said schemily.

“Don’t you ever feel guilty about tricking girls into thinking your straight to free load off of them?”

Zayn pondered the question, “Nah. It’s just part of the package of being extremely fit. Girls will give you anything you want if you’ll just give them a bit of attention.”

“Mm and how does Liam feel about your extracurricular activities?” Niall inquired.

“I’m not cheating on him,” Zayn clarified. “It’s like two straight girls kissing at a bar to get free drinks from pervy guys; It doesn’t mean anything.”

“So you’re a gigolo then?”

“Shut up. There, that tent looks good,” Zayn said pointing at a lilac tent they were coming up on.

The zipper was down and giggles along with puffs of smoke emerged from inside.

He tapped on the tent and a pretty girl with baby soft pink hair poked her head out.

“Perrie?” Zayn asked confusedly.

“Zayn!” Perrie shouted and grabbed his wrist to pull him inside.

Niall stood there awkwardly until Perrie saw him and told him to come inside the tent too.

“What’re you girls doin in here?” Zayn asked, mocking the tone of a stern father.

“Just havin a lil fun,” Jesy answered.

“I thought you guys didn’t do this stuff anymore. ‘Ruins your vocals’ or whatever.”

“Well you still sound amazing so we figured it’d be alright,” Perrie responded.

They passed Zayn their cheetah print hookah and Niall their small glass pipe whose bowl was already half-cashed.

“So what brings you guys out here? Where’s the rest of your band?” Leigh-Anne inquired.

“Well Louis bought us all tickets so we could all bond, ya know. We dunno where Lou and Harry are, probably off somewhere shagging behind a tree. Liam’s searching out a good spot for all of us,” Niall answered.

“And I assume you two were out on the prowl?” Perrie asked.

Zayn and Niall looked at one another and laughed.

“ _I_ am,” Niall said. “While we’re on the subject, do you know where we can find some fit lasses?”

“Well knowing you, I’m gonna assume you’ll want beer as well so start at the drink stations. I’m sure you’ll find some fellow drunks to fuck with,” Perrie said.

“Perrie! Language!” Zayn scowled after he let out a stream of smoke.

“Yes Dad,” Perrie joked.

The group laughed and Niall returned the pipe to Josy.

“Done already?” She whined.

“I do appreciate the hospitality. As a gift, you guys can keep Zayn,” Niall joked as he started to leave the tent.

“Don’t be stupid,” Niall murmered to Zayn on his way out. He knew Zayn loved Liam but he had a tendency to get flirty with girls when he was under the influence. Especially the Little Mix girls, Perrie in particular. Niall hoped that he could trust Perrie to keep him in line though since she was such a close friend to Zayn.

***

“Do we have to go visit your hipster friends?” Louis whined as Harry searched for Nick’s tent.

“We can’t be at the same festival and not at least drop by to say hello,” Harry said as he continued his hunt.

“But the van’s empty and the bed is waiting for us,” Louis groaned.

“This will only take a second, Lou! Fine, you go fix up the van for us while I talk to Nick and them. I’ll meet you in a few.”

“Okay,” Louis smiled before he pecked Harry and sauntered back off in the direction of the van.

He spotted Nick’s royal purple tent a few yards away and ran up to it.

“Hellooooooo,” Harry said as he popped his head into the tent.

“Harreh!” Nick called as he crawled over and pulled him in by his neck.

“Where’s Louis?” Cara asked.

“He’s waiting for me in the van,” Harry answered.

“He’s too good to say hello to us now,” Nick sneered.

“No,” Harry defended. “I sent him.”

“Oh so you’re a dom now?” Nick joked.

Everyone laughed and when Harry gained his composure he explained why he’d wanted to speak to them away from Louis.

“I’m gonna propose tonight,” He confessed.

All jaws dropped to the floor at his statement.

“Congrats,” Cara hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Rita ruffled his curls and gave a quick congratulations.

Nick looked at him puzzledly.

“Why?” He asked.

“Nick,” Rita slapped his arm, appalled by his rudeness.

“Sorry, I meant like are you sure you guys are ready? You’re only 20, you have the whole rest of your life to get married,” Nick clarified.

“I was a mess before I met Louis. All I cared about was fucking and getting fucked up but he showed me that there was more to life than that, as cliché as it sounds. He made me a better person. He showed me that I meant something and that I could do something with my life. I fell for him the day we met and I’m still falling. He’s who I want to fall with for the rest of my life.”         

“That’s actually kind of touching,” Nick responded.

“Thanks,” Harry grinned. “I was actually kinda wondering if you guys could pull a few strings so I could make it the most epic proposal ever.”

“What kind of strings?” Nick asked.

***

Liam made his way through the sea of bodies in search of a good spot by the stage. There were literally people _everywhere._ Some people were laying out, soaking in the sun. Others were dancing wildly with solo cups in hand. He’d thought he’d found the perfect spot when a familiar voice said his name.

“Liam?” The voice asked. Then his old ex, Danielle, appeared.

“Danielle,” Liam said with a smile. She leaned into hug him and he returned it, a bit awkwardly, but a hug nonetheless.

“How’ve you been? We haven’t talked in a while,” She said pulling him down to sit in the foldout chair across from hers as she took her own seat.

Liam sighed, “I’ve been good. You?”

“I’ve been okay,” Danielle shrugged. “How’s Zayn?”

Liam shuddered. It wasn’t like they weren’t close, him and Danielle. When they dated she was his best friend, besides the boys. He could talk to her about anything; at least until he broke it off with her, telling her that he’d fallen in love with someone else. If that wasn’t bad enough, he eventually told her that it was Zayn and that didn’t go over too smoothly.

“Uh- he’s um- he’s good,” Liam stammered.

“That’s great,” Danielle smiled. She moved her hair off of her neck and flashed another smile at him; the way she knew drove him mad.

Liam licked his lips, suddenly parched, then snapped out of it. “I should-um-get back to finding a spot.”

“There’s plenty of space here,” Danielle offered.

“Well-um- I wouldn’t want to-um- cramp up your space. There’s you know the five of us and the lads are probably gonna bring back more people so we’ll need more space.”

“Ok,” Danielle nodded.

“Ok,” Liam breathed as he got up from his chair.

“I’ll see you around then,” Danielle smiled one last time.

“Yeah,” Liam gave her a weak smile and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

 

***

 

After 3 beers and a twenty minute walk, Niall eventually found his treasure.

“Yoo hoo! Over here!” A tall blonde girl outside of a pink tent catcalled at him.

Niall pointed at himself and the blonde nodded.

He finished up his beer and slowly strutted towards the girl.

“Hi,” the girl smiled at him.

“Hi,” Niall said back.

“I’m Sam.”

“Niall.”

“Wanna have some, Niall?” Sam asked as she grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled him inside of the tent.

“Woo hoo! Go Scar!” Another blonde shouted from the ground.

“I thought your name was Sam,” Niall said to the blonde that had pulled him inside.

“My real name is Scarlett but I go by Sam. Jen’s the only one that calls me that and it’s usually only when she’s plastered.”

“I am not even close to plastered yet. Who is that fine piece of ass you found?” Jen asked.

Niall blushed and then laughed.

“Jen! Sorry, she gets a little blunt when she’s messed up. This is Niall.” Sam answered.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m nawwwttt druuuuuunk,” Jen slurred as she stumbled over to where Niall was standing.

“You’re cute. I wanna fuck this one. Sam get out,” Jen giggled as she drunkenly ran a hand down Niall’s chest.

“As if,” Sam scoffed as she tugged at Niall’s hand to bring him closer to herself.

“At least lemme blow him,” Jen smirked as she dropped to her knees in front of Niall.

“I hope this is ok with you, having the both of us,” Sam whispered into Niall’s hair as she started to undress.

“This is more than ok,” Niall moaned as Jen started working at his cock.

“What about this,” Jen said as she dropped to her knees, putting her hand over Jen’s, stroking him off together. Jen moved her mouth from Niall’s tip to kissing Sam. Sam and Niall locked eyes and Sam smirked while Niall let out an embarrassing whimper.

 

***

“Zayn can I be honest for a second,” Perrie asked as she blew out a stream of smoke.

The other girls had left to see the next set, leaving her and Zayn cuddling in the tent alone.

“Shoot,” Zayn said as she passed him the bowl.

“I miss us being close like this. Laying around in each other’s arms all day in the flat, smoking and dyeing each other’s hair.”

Zayn let out a small giggle and a small smoke cloud and smiled up at her.

“I really miss kissing you,” Perrie admitted, looking down into his eyes.

“I miss kissing you too,” Zayn said. Perrie started to lean down to kiss him when Jesy popped back into the tent.

“Forgot my camera,” She said in a nervous giggle. They both looked at her with eyes the size of saucers until she left the tent again.

“Woo that was close,” Perrie exhaled.

“Yeah,” Zayn said rubbing at his neck. “Well I should go find Niall, make sure he hasn’t gotten kidnapped or whatever.”

“Yeah,” Perrie laughed.

“Well it was good seeing ya, Zayn. Don’t make me wait so long next time,” She said with a kiss on his cheek before they both exited the tent.

 

***

 

“Took you long enough,” Louis said sassily as he rolled over.

Zayn shrieked.

“You’re not Harry!” Louis screamed as he grabbed a pillow to cover his bits.

“Sorry mate, I was just coming to fix my hair and spray down,” Zayn apologized.

“No, no it’s fine. Nothing you haven’t seen before. Plus you reek of smoke,” Louis coughed dramatically.

“Ha ha,” Zayn said sarcastically.

“Who were you with?” Louis inquired.

“Little Mix,” Zayn said nonchalantly as he messed about with his bangs.

“You mean Perrie?”

“Perrie was there too.”

“Did you fuck her?”

Zayn scoffed, “No!”

“It’s a fair question,” Louis shrugged.

“I love Liam,” Zayn said defensively.

“Ok.”

“I do,” Zayn reassured.

“Ok. Well, I’m proud of you then,” Louis said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Zayn gave him a ‘fuck you’ fake smile in return.

“I mean it, that I’m proud of you. You’ve come a long way from the Bradford Bad Bitch you used to be.”

“You’ve come a long way from the Doncaster Ass Master you used to be,” Zayn laughed.

“We were such sluts,” Louis laughed.

“Well lemme get outta here before Harry comes,” They both giggled at his innuendo before Zayn left.

 

*** 

 

Harry got to the van a few minutes later and instantly hardened up when at the sight of Louis sprawled out naked on the bed.

“Sorry I took so long babe,” Harry apologized as he started to shed his clothes and got in the bed.

Louis pulled him in by his unbuttoned shirt collar and kissed him greedily as he straddled Harry’s hips and pushed him to lay down.

He ran a hand through Harry’s hair and pulled at his curls as Harry cupped his hands on Louis’s bum and squeezed.

Louis grinded on top of him as he began to suck little love bites on Harry’s neck. Their cocks rubbed against each other and soft moans and deep breaths escaped Harry as Louis licked at his neck.

Louis moved lower and kissed at the tattoos sprinkled on Harry’s chest and sucked at his nipples as he moved a hand to his cock and began to stroke him slow and careful. Harry’s toes curled and he grabbed at the bed sheets.

Louis sank even lower to wrap his mouth around Harry’s cock. Harry wriggled his arse and shut his eyes knowing that if he looked at Louis, he’d cum instantly.

“You’re trying so hard not to cum,” Louis said in a low sexy voice, his voice raspy from sucking Harry off.

“Wanna fuck you first,” Harry moaned.

Louis grabbed some lube and slicked Harry up.

 

***

 

Liam was walking aimlessly, thoughts of Danielle bombarding his brain, when he spotted Zayn perched up against a tree smoking a cigarette a few yards away looking posey as usual.

He came up from the side and took the cigarette out of his hands and stomped it out as he pulled Zayn in by the belt loop to whisper in his ear.

“What’d I tell you about smoking?”

“It drives you irresistibly mad,” Zayn said in a low hot voice.

“You reek of smoke,” Liam said into his neck.

“But you love it.”

“I wanna fuck you so bad right now,” Liam admitted.

“Too bad Harry and Lou are already using the van.”

“Those arseholes never stop do they? They’re like fucking rabbits.”

“We could lay down and make out until they’re done,” Zayn offered.

“Deal,” Liam said, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

***

“Well that was a great time,” Niall said to Sam as they watched Jen who had fallen asleep.

“It was a great time,” Sam smiled back.

“I guess I should go.”

“You don’t have to. If you don’t want to I mean. You can stay,” Sam babbled.

“Do you want me to stay?” Niall asked.

“Yeah,” Sam admitted.

“Well then I’ll stay,” Niall confirmed.

“We should fuck again. Only this time it’ll just be _you and me_ ,” Sam said slyly.

“Ok, but we can we go get food after? Sex and beer gets me pretty hungry.”

 

***

“Best fuck we’ve had in a while, Styles,” Louis said ontop of Harry’s chest.

“Are you saying our sex isn’t always mind blowing?” Harry joked.

They laughed and when they calmed down Louis caressed Harry’s cheek and looked deeply into his eyes.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I just really love you,” Louis confessed.

“I really love you too, Louis,” Harry smiled back before kissing him. He thought about his ring and tux that were hidden away and almost popped the question right there but knew Nick would be pissed after he’d pulled all those strings.

“Why don’t you go find the others while I clean up in here,” Harry suggested.

“Can we stay like this for five more minutes first,” Louis whined.

“Sure Boo, anything you want.”

 

***

 

“You guys are _so_ gross,” Louis scoffed as he tapped Zayn’s back with his foot. Him and Liam had been making out and rolling all over the ground and had grass all over them.

“Says the little slut that just fucked in the van,” Liam argued.

“Whatever,” Louis laughed as he sat down on the ground.

Liam stood up and extended his arm to help Zayn up.

“Where are you two going?” Louis asked.

“We were waiting for you two to be done so _we_ could use the van,” Zayn winked.

“You’re just gonna leave me here?” Louis whined.

“Go find Niall,” Liam offered as he dragged Zayn away by his dainty wrist.

 

They knocked on the door of the van and entered to find Harry changing into a hipsterfied little tuxedo. He was messing around with his collar in the mirror and whipped around to see who it was.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Zayn asked.

“I’m proposing. To Louis. Tonight,” Harry confessed with a huge grin.

“Congratulations,” Liam said with open arms and a huge hug.

“That’s great,” Zayn said with a pat on the shoulder.

“How’re you gonna do it?” Liam asked.

“Big. But it’s a surprise so you’re just gonna have to wait and see. I hope you two are done fucking in about ten minutes so you can watch.”

“Well I guess we’ll have to get started now then,” Zayn smiled before tackling Liam onto the bed.

“Guys, I’m not even done with my hair,” Harry whined.

“Well I guess you’ll have to make it quick then,” Liam said as Zayn pulled at his bottom lip.

 

***

 

“Did you get everything together?” Harry asked into his phone.

“I wish I would have gotten a better notice, but yes,” Nick said cheerily.

“Well I’m ready,” Harry said confidently.

“Ok, I hope everything goes over smoothly. It’d be really embarrassing if he said no.”

“Fuck you,” Harry laughed.

“Good luck! Smooches!” Nick said before Harry hung up the phone.

 

 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the stage Jason Walker!” The show director announced.

“This one’s for Louis Tomlinson from your Love. You’ve got one hell of a guy,” He said before he sat down with his guitar and started playing Kiss Me, Louis’s favorite song.

Harry spotted Louis from a few yards away and walked over slowly. Everyone stared at him in his tux and the crowd fell close to silent as they watched him strut over to the love of his life.

Louis was sitting crossed legged, staring doe-eyed at the stage when Harry came up and knelt down on one knee beside him.

“Harry,” Louis said breathlessly. The crowd watched them intently. The two had even made it onto the jumbo tron.

“I love you, Louis William Tomlinson. I’ve known this since the day I met you in uni and there hasn’t been a moment since then that I’ve stopped loving you. I fall more in love with you every single day and I want to fall with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me, please?” Harry asked with his huge grin. The crowd drew in a collective, loud gasp.

Louis sighed and looked at the jumbo tron then turned back to look at Harry. He grabbed his boyfriend’s cheeks with wet eyes.

“Yes, a million times yes,” He said before he leaned in and kissed him, toppling him onto the ground and straddling his stomach. The crowd went wild.

 

Liam and Zayn rolled out of the van to see what all the fuss was about and cheered and shared a kiss when they saw their friends on the screen.

 

Niall and Sam were throwing back shots when he caught a glimpse of Harry and Louis on the screen.

“Hey, I know those guys!” Niall exclaimed.

“Why are they on screen?” Jen asked.

“I don’t know but we should drink for congratulations or whatever,” Niall slurred.

 

***

“No one talk. Killer hangover,” Niall groaned as he threw himself onto the van bed the next morning.

“We all fucked on that by the way,” Harry said cheekily. Louis, who was sprawled across his lap, grinned up  at him.

“I feel so shitty, I don’t even care,” Niall complained.

“That should teach you not to get shit faced with random girls anymore,” Liam snarked.

“Hey,” Niall said holding up a finger, “Sam and Jen were very nice girls.”

Zayn hopped in the passenger seat and closed the door once he’d finished his cigarette, “We all ready to go?”

“Yes!” The three boys in the back called.

“Well let’s hit the road then.”

“So what the hell was that yesterday, Styles?” Liam asked from the front.

“I had to do the best for my Boo Bear,” Harry said, pinching at Louis’s bum.

“I’ll take back my ‘yes’ if you don’t quit calling me that,” Louis joked.

“Yeah whatever,” Harry replied.

“And by the way you coulda told me to fix my hair up and put on nice clothes so I didn’t look frumpy.”

“You looked stunning as always,” Harry said with a peck on Louis’s lips.

Zayn made a gagging noise from the front.

“No blowing the driver, Zayn!” Louis yelled and they all laughed.

“How ya doin back there, Ni?” Liam asked.

Niall just snored in response and they all laughed again.

They spent the rest of the drive back home joking around, and laughing, and telling nostalgic stories; each of them knowing that they wouldn’t trade where they were for anything in the world. Well except for Niall, he slept the entire ride back but if he’d been awake, he would have agreed too.


End file.
